Twistedly Synthetic
by Kiikii no Squeaky-chan
Summary: This is just leading up to my next story and this is here as to not get you too confused. This is purposely written with extremely short chapters and not all that great writing.
1. Twistedly Sorted

Twistedly Sorted

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep you bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffinfors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a thinking cap!"**_

All the first years stood together waiting for their names to be called.

... "Black, Sirius!"

_**"Gryffindor!"**_

"Crosse, Angel!"

_**"Hufflepuff!"**_

... "Evans, Lily!"

_**"Gryffindor!"**_

..."Gryffindor, Ted!"

**_"Gryffindor!"_**

... "Hotoka, Alice!"

**_"Ravenclaw!"_**

... "Longbottom, Frank!"

_**"Gryffindor!"**_

"Lupin, Remus!"

_**"Gryffindor!"**_

... "Pettigrew, Peter!"

_**"Gryffindor!"**_

"Potter, James!"

_**"Gryffindor!"**_

... "Slytherin, Jack!"

**_"Slytherin!"_**

"Slytherin, Marissa!"

_**"Slytherin!"**_

"Snape, Severus!"

_**"Slytherin!"**_

... "Umiko, Sakura!"

**_"Slytherin!"_**

After everyone was sorted the feast began.

The first years followed their house Prefects to their houses.

Once the first year Slytherin girls were settled Marissa pulled out a piece of paper. "Since, were all in the same house and sharing a room for the next seven years I think we should sign this sheet of paper. This paper prevents someone from saying something that was said in here and wasn't supposed to leave."

She passed the paper around and everyone signed it hesitantly. When it came back to her she hung it up.

"Let's go around and say our name's and a description about our selves. I'll go first. My name is Marissa Slytherin and I have green hair and green eyes but I usually have brown hair and sometimes black hair. I can change my appearance at will."

The girl next to Marissa spoke up next. "My name is Sakura Umiko I have green eyes and pink hair, however, I usually turn my hair color red, black, or brown. I also can change my appearance at will."

"My name is Nami Hotoko and I have black hair and blue eyes."

"My name is Jenna Perkinson and I have blond hair and blue eyes."

"I'm Emily Donald and I have brown hair and brown eyes."

When Emily finished Marissa stood up and smiled. "Good, now that, that is over let's tell each other about ourselves. I have a crush on a boy in our year. I used to do gymnastics and I am a direct descendant of Salzar Slytherin."

"I have a crush on... Marissa's... brother. And I come from a pure blood Japanese family."

Marissa fell off of her bed laughing. "You like my brother." she gasped out. When Marissa stopped laughing she got back on her bed and nodded towards Nami.

Nami: "My cousin is Alice and that's about it."

Jenna: "Um, well, I have one brother who is a fifth year."

Emily: "I am a half-blood."

Marissa then spoke up, "That wasn't the best introduction, but okay."

Marissa looked at the clock to see it was nearly midnight. "Goodnight."

With that everyone got dressed for bed and then crawled into them and fell asleep.


	2. Twistedly Incorrect

a/n: why won't anybody review. -hides in corner and starts to cry-

well anyways on with the story. Also every chapter is another year at Hogwarts.

Chapter Two: Twistedly Incorrect

Marissa trudged through the halls to her next class. As a second year she knew where she was going. She made her way to the Potions room and took a seat next to her best friend, Severus Snape. Her other best friend, Lily Evans, sat on the other side of the room with the Gryffindors. Severus never really considered her a friend but she honestly didn't care. She had a crush on him but only the people in her dorm and Lily knew that.

"You're nearly late," Severus said , not looking up from his notes.

"Your point?" Marissa said taking her things out of her bag.

"My point is that we have a potion assignment and you are nearly late and I will not receive a zero because you are late." Severus and Marissa were always assigned together as partners, and Professor Slughorn's policy was that if one partner is late then they must wait the same amount of time that it took the late person to get there after class started.

(10 minutes later)

"Sorry I am late Professor, I was... busy... with some... other stuff." James Potter said in his usual arrogant voice. Behind him hist best friend, Sirius, was laughing.

"You are late, therefore you know the rules, you must now wait another ten minutes before starting your potion, however, seeing that you are both late you will have to wait twenty minutes. Now until then I want you, James, sit with Severus and Marissa, and you, Sirius, sit with Lily and her partner."

--

At lunch Marissa sat in the Library reading when James Potter walked up to her.

"Hey, your best friends with Lily right?" he said sitting down.

Marissa did not look up, "Yes."

"Well, can you get her to go out with me?"

"She doesn't date..." she looked up and looked up and down at him, "arrogant jerks like you. So, no, I can't."

With that she got up and left leaving him dumbfounded.

When she was gone James recovered and went to find Sirius.

--

"Well, it doesn't suprise me that she was rude to you," Sirius said as he grabbed his things for his next class.

"Why's that?" James said.

"Well, she is rude to everyone. At least she didn't walk away muttering insults in parseltongue. If she had then you should be worried, but if not then don't worry about it."

"How would you know?" James asked slightly annoyed.

"I've known her since we were like two."

By now they were almost to their next class.

--

A/N: Don't expect these chapters to be very long.


	3. Twistedly Honest

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter than this would not be a fan fiction.

Chapter Three: Twistedly Honest

Marissa, Lily, and Severus sat on the grass near the Forbidden Forest. Lily sat on Severus' left and Marissa on his right. Both Marissa and Lily were leaning on him when the flash of the camera went off. Marissa got up and grabbed the camera and took a picture of both Lily and Severus. The next picture was of Marissa kneeling behind and hanging on Severus' back with her arms wrapped around his neck as he sat there just letting her do so but with an annoyed expression.

It was no secret that Marissa liked Severus, everyone knew it, except for him. Just like pretty much everyone knew Severus liked Lily. The trio had gained the name of 'The two Slytherins, and the Gryffindor' or as most of the Slytherins put it 'The Pure blood, Half blood, and the Mudblood.'

The trio then settled down and did their homework. When they finished Marissa checked her watch to see that they only had five minutes until their next class, "Lily, Severus we go five minutes to get to... great just what we need Potter and his cronies," Marissa raised her voice as she said the last part.

"They are not my cronies, but hey Lily I was wondering if you would go out with me," James said turning his attention to Lily.

"No offense but I do not date arrogant fools like you," Lily said getting up.

Sirius stepped forward and stopped Marissa from walking off, "So Marissa are you willing to go out with me yet?"

Marissa went into a thinking pose, "Hmm, let us see," she walked around him, "slightly short, a Gryffindor, a jackass, and arrogant to boot, who wouldn't want to date a jerk like you?" She finished sarcastically.

Severus snickered, James bent down and whispered to him, "Lily won't go out with you either so don't go laughing."

Severus turned and smirked, "Either way she is my friend and not yours so I guess I have a better chance than you, huh?"

James stood up straight and walked of with Sirius in tow.

* * *


	4. Twistedly Cruel

Chapter 4:

Marissa sat down in the compartment and quickly changed into her school robes. She sat closest to the window. A little while later Sirius came by, "May I sit in here?"

"If you can keep your mouth shut I do not see why not. Keep in mind that Severus and Lily will be sitting in here and Peter Pettigrew will not."

With that Sirius walked in and sat across from Marissa, "Marissa, I was wondering..."

"There you are Sirius!" James Potter said barging into the train compartment.

"What were you saying Sirius?"

"Nothing." Sirius said knowing that he had lost his chance.

James came in and sat down next to Sirius. "Hello, Marissa."

"Hello, James, and no before you ask I do not know where Lily is so please don't waste your breath. Also, Sirius doesn't your little brother come to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, he does. Him and his girlfriend, Raven."

"Raven?" Remus asked entering the compartment.

"So, Remus how is Raven?" Marissa asked.

"Uhm, she's good I guess I mean she is entering Hogwarts. I hear that she is aiming for Ravenclaw. I don't really talk to my sister all that much. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and she lives with my parents." Remus said scratching his head.

"Raven as in the girl dating my brother, Regulus, Raven?" Sirius asked.

"I think so."

"Welcome to the family." Sirius said slapping Remus on the back.

"Thanks."

"Well, anyways this is getting too warm and fuzzy for my liking." With that Marissa stalked off.

--

(Right before the Christmas holidays)

Severus, Marissa, and Lily headed towards breakfast.

"Severus, will you go out with me?" Marissa said nearly shouting out the last part and blushing.

Severus turned and looked at her as Lily smiled glad that her best friend had finally gotten up the courage to as her other best friend out.

"Who paid you to say that? Potter I'm guessing." Severus sneered glaring at her.

Severus turned before he could see the tears forming in Marissa's eyes. Marissa took off running in the opposite direction dropping her things as she went. She ran right pass James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter.

"Marissa!" Sirius shouted after her.

Sirius chased after her as she ran towards the second floor corridor.

_Marissa's POV_

_I can't believe I asked him that. I knew that he was going to say something that was just ridiculous, but I didn't think that it would hurt this much. WHY?! Why me? Why am I the one that got hurt. I have fancied him since I was 5 and I couldn't admit my love for him for 10 years. I can't stand this pain._

_End POV_

By now Marissa reached the girls bathroom she ran into it and went into the first stall she could get into and slammed the door shut. With the door closed tightly, she finally slumped down to the floor and started crying even harder. She started shouting off curses in Parseltounge in between sobs.

"Marissa?" Sirius asked cautiously walking into the girls bathroom.

The next thing he knew Marissa had unlocked the stall and threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and she allowed him to support her weight. Sirius fell to his knees as Marissa sobbed into his chest.

"Is this what it felt like?" Marissa asked between her sobs. "Is this the type of pain you felt when I turned you down?"

"No, it was never this painful. What did he say?"

"He thought Potter paid me."

--

Potter and his friends walked towards the girls bathroom. James was about to open the door, but decided against it. Instead he backed away and walked towards the Great Hall. "Come on guys."

--

Neither Marissa nor Sirius showed up to any of the classes that they had that day. In Potions Professor Slughorn looked around and asked, "Where are Miss Slytherin and Mr. Black?"

"Uhm, I saw Marissa running in the hallways this morning towards the bathroom, she probably just caught the flu." Sakura stated unaware as of yet to what had actually happened.

"Sirius looked sick this morning as well," Jack, Marissa's twin brother, said guessing what had gone down that morning and covering for Sirius.

All the Gryffindors in the room looked at him like he was psycho. Even some of the Slytherins looked at him like he was crazy. Almost everyone in the room knew that Jack was the type to become a Death Eater and he had just vouched for a Gryffindor, the very house that he detested.

"Oh, very well. James tell Sirius I hope he gets well."

After class Lily stopped Jack. "Why would you, a Death Eater to be vouch for Sirius?"

"Because he is with my little sister and if he gets in trouble then so does she, now, get out of my way mudblood."

With that Jack took off towards the Great Hall for lunch, only to be stopped by James, "What is the real reason that you vouched for Sirius?"

"My sister likes a half-blood, when my parents find out she will be forced into an arranged marriage, as is the custom of my family, she can only marry a pure-blood. Her choices are pretty much you, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Peter, Rookwood, Mulciber, etc. I don't want my sister to marry someone who will grow up to be a Death Eater and that pretty much leaves you, Peter, and Sirius. I sure as hell don't want her marrying Peter, and well this is my way to tell her and everyone else that I approve of Sirius for her. I can't approve of you because, well chances are when you lose that arrogance or at least deflate that ego and lose some of your arrogance than Lily might consider dating you but either way you like a mudblood and my family frowns upon that. I mean my father would disown my older brother if his mother had not died in childbirth, and he would have divorced had she still been alive. You want to know why? Because he is a squib so he is known as the 'muggle' of the family. Noone in my family likes Johnathon, except for my sister. So here we stand, the guy that likes my sister's best friend and me, the guy that will someday become Head of the Slytherin family. So if you don't mind I am going to go eat my lunch."

--

(During the Winter Holidays)

"Marissa, it has come to our attention that you like a half-blood. You know the rules..."

"Sirius, I choose Sirius Black, OK. Now leave me alone, because I refuse to deny that I fancy Severus."

A/N: wow that is my longest chapter yet. Wow, year 4 is done.


	5. Twistedly Scary

Chapter Five: Twistedly Scary

Lily sat across from Severus, "So you and Marissa still not talking?"

"Nope."

"Sev, you guys haven't talked since last December, it's September, you guys have to talk."

"No, we don't we can do Potion assignments in silence and we can get along as long as we do not talk besides haven't you noticed that she has been hanging out with Potter and his gang?"

Just then Sirius came in, "Actually she has been hanging out with me for family reasons and she's right you need to talk to Marissa because if you don't you and Marissa's friendship will be ruined."

"Since when do you care?" Severus sneered.

"Since because of you Marissa and I got an arranged marriage, that's when." Sirius said obviously pissed at Severus.

"Because of me?" Severus said beginning to raise his voice.

"Yes, because it is her family's custom that they be forced into an arranged marriage if they fancy someone who isn't a pureblood, and apparently your a half-blood. Me being a pure-blood got picked to become her groom to be. Thanks I guess." Sirius drawled before turning to take his leave, "One more thing, talk to her by the end of our 5th year otherwise me marrying her would become pointless. Not that I am complaining of course, but I do care about her happiness, unlike you, despite whatever you think about me."

----------

"Marissa, I see that you are still hanging around us, did our, charm catch your attention?" James asked.

After a few seconds the sound of words registered in Marissa's head and she asked, "Did you say something? I wasn't paying attention. Sirius your late."

"I had some business to attend to. How many more months will you be hanging around us little Miss Prefect, and shouldn't you be in the Prefects cabin with Remus."

"Four including this month."

"I saw her with Severus. By the way who is the other Slytherin Prefect?"

"My brother Jack. Although as far as I can tell he will make the school go to the dogs, I mean if he could give out detention and/or deduct points, Slytherin would win by a long shot because he would be giving detentions and deucting points just for being muggle born. Our parents perfect son." Marissa said bitterly.

---------

"Marissa I can't believe it you are going to marry him. I mean you could have chosen his little brother, you probably should've, but who cares, we are going to be cousin-in laws." Narissca said excitedly.

"Or I could have chosen Lucius and then we wouldn't be having this discussion." Marissa said annoyed. With that Marissa got up and headed to the hallway to wait for the first years who would need to know the password and the way to the dungeons. She leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Marissa?"

Looking up from where she sat Marissa looked at Severus. "Here to be an even bigger jerk than James?"

Severus seemed to pause for a second thinking about how he should react to that. In the end he reached out his hand and said, "Friends?"

Marissa thought for a moment, "Friends," Marissa said taking his hand and using it as leverage to get up, before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Just then everyone filed out of the Great Hall and Marissa quickly let go and started calling for all the first years to follow her.

"First Year Slytherins please follow me, now. Do not fall behind. Jack go to the back and make sure that no one falls behind."

---------

"At the end of this year you guys will be taking the OWLS. So, I want everyone to be ready for them. Those of you who do not suceed in getting the required grade will not be moving on to NEWT levels."

"Blah, blah, blah. All of our teachers have told us the same exact things. Can't Professor Slughorn just teach us some Potions and not just tell us all the things that we have already heard from, oh yeah, everyone," Marissa complained to Severus.

"It's not like we need it. I mean those of us in the 'Slug Club' probably will pass his class with flying colors."

"I know, just think next year it will only be like ten kids and then we will be able to sit with Lily. I can't wait. But at the same time I have to do really well in all my classes this year."

"Why?"

"Oh, well I would like to become the next Potions Master of this school, but if that doesn't happen I would like to become an Auror and I am probably just going to go with my second choice because it is a much bigger challenge and we know how much I like challenges not to mention the better pay..."

"The world revolves around money. Isn't that what you believe." Severus said interupting her.

Marissa nodded.

---------

"They gave us way too much homework for this to be legal. I swear." Marissa sat complaining in the Library during her study.

"It's your fault for taking all those classes. Ancient Runes, Divination, Muggle Studies, and all those other extra courses, how do you even get to them all on time?" Severus questioned not looking up from his book.

"I am dropping a fair few next year, however, I will be keeping Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies and that is about it. Not including the required credits I need to become an Auror. After Hogwarts I am going to become one. What do you plan to do Severus?"

"I don't know anything that gets me out of my house the fastest I suppose. I might decide to..." he trailed off clearly uncomfortable with finishing his statement.

Both of them then turned to Lily with a questioning glance.

"I don't know either, however, I think that I am going to keep all the core classes that are required for most jobs in the ministry. I am thinking about just getting a job at Flourish and Blotts when I first come out of Hogwarts and then decide what I want to do from there. I might even decide to work in the muggle world." Lily said thoughtfully.

---------

On the way up to Dinner Severus and Marissa were discussing what they were going to do on the upcoming visit to Hogsmade. "I think that I might go to Zonko's, I love that shop. I wish they had better material though. What about you?"

"Probably the same because I have nothing better to do but hang out with you, Lily said she can't come because she has to study."

"Yeah, I know she is really worried that she is going to fail the exams in Spring, and it is only December."

---------

(1 week before OWL Exams)

"Oh my gosh, I am so going to fail Charms and Potions and..."

"Enough Lily, you will be fine. I bet that you will get the highest marks in our year. I however will fail Divination, which I was forced to take," Severus turned and glared at Marissa, who just smiled innocently.

"Well, I am going to pass all my exams with O's." Marissa said happily.

"At least someone's confident," both Severus and Lily muttered.

---------

(After Charms Exam)

Lily and Marissa made their way down to the Lake talking about all the exams and how they thought they did on them. They easily saw Severus who was getting up. That is when the trouble started. James Potter took out his wand and disarmed Severus. From there he preceded to hang Severus up by the ankle. This is when Lily interfered. Then things got really bad. The fight ended in Severus calling Lily a mudblood and her stalking off and telling Marissa to come on. Marissa hesitated, before deciding not to follow. She took out her wand and went up behind Sirius. She then preceded to put her mouth to his ear and whisper so that only he could hear her, "Have Potter put him down or I swear to God that I will use the Cruciatus curse on him, do you understand me, and then I will say that you did it," she said menacingly.

"But, that would not be what happened..."

Marissa cut him off, "Yes, but that is how it is going to play out and I am a 100% sure that my family can arrange that and make a good arguement as to why you would do that to your best friend, so I suggest you do that before he goes any farther."

Sirius nodded before raising his voice to talk to James, "Hey, lets stop we have teased him enough."

"Aww, but we were just getting started and this was so much fun." The glare on Sirius' face told him that he was serious and so Potter let Severus down, not very gently either. Severus hit the ground with a thud and took off running towards the castle not bothering to pick up his wand or any of his things.

Marissa was already there picking up his things and shooting a death glare at James. If looks could kill James would have died a hundred times over within the first second.

_**Marissa's POV**_

_I can't believe him, what he just did was just plain old cruel. It is times like this that I wish that I could open the Chamber of Secrets and murder him. _I smirked, _that doesn't seem like a bad idea..._ Pushing that thought to the back of my mind I took off towards the castle to put his things in his dormitary. When I arrived at the Portrait I said open in Parseltongue, it easily swung open granting me access inside. _Stupid Portrait opening for anyone who says open in Parseltongue. _I sighed, as I walked up to the boys Dorms and put Severus' things on his bed. Turining around I bumped into a sour looking Severus. "Hi, Sev, uhm, I put your things on your bed. I'll just leave, you probably want to be alone right now." As I turned to leave he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back hugging me from behind."

"Thank you, for not hating me." He murmured into my ear. We just stood there in complete silence, when he finally let go, I knew that this was my que, so I just started walking towards the door right before I exited I risked a glance at Severus, he was on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking no doubt. With that final glance I took off down the stairs and out the Portrait hole.

I decided to venture upstairs to go find out if I could find Lily.

**_End POV_**

Marissa found that she could not in fact find Lily, giving up she headed down to the Great Hall for Dinner. When she got there, neither Lily nor Severus showed up, she sighed, wondering how long that this was going to last.

That night Marissa was assigned Corridor duty on the seventh floor. In the middle of her shift she found Severus staring at the Gryffindor Portrait. "Severus, what are you doing?"

"She didn't accept my apology."

"50 points from Slytherin for being out of bed. And come on," Marissa said dragging him down towards the Slytherin common.

"I don't want to go there, not yet."

Marissa turned, "Then go to the Room of Requirement, but don't get caught." Marissa watched him walked towards the entrance of the Room of Requirement and sighed.

-------

"Come on Lily, the train is going to leave soon," Marissa shouted frantically running ahed of Lily as she desperately tried to keep up. Upon arriving at the train they climbed aboard and tried to find an empty compartment, the only one they found, however, was the Severus was in. Sighing, Marissa went into the compartment and Lily reluctantly followed. The train began its journey bck to King's Cross Station with a sngle movement. About 5 minutes into the trip Marissa finally spoke up, "You two need to talk, so I will be hunting down Sirius to tease him while you to do so, don't kill each other. And keep it PG."

Marissa made her way down the hall to find the compartment with Sirius in it, when she found it she didn't bother knocking she just went in.

--------

At the end of the journey Lily and Severus were on speaking terms and somewhat firends again.

-------------

A/N: Yay, this is definitely my longest chapter and it is done. Yes, I am really excited. I a going to be writing two more and then an epilogue type thing where you get a feel for who married who and stuff. Then the real main story can come out, and I am done/halfway done chapter one and year one. I am a reaaly happy person right now. Please review and do not flame, use consrtuctive critism.


End file.
